vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bowdacious.telon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vanguard Saga of Heroes! Thanks for your edit to the OUTFITTER page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Avaera3 (Talk) 05:12, November 26, 2010 Becoming a Telonica admin? Hi there! Thanks for your valuable contributions to the wiki over the last month - you've improved things quite a lot from what I can see! Given you having been adding so much and I'm only just returning from a bit of an absence, I'm wondering if you might like to be made an admin of this wiki as well? That would allow you to make structural changes, move/delete pages and assist new contributors? Just a thought, let me know if you're interested! - Avaera3 [talk] 01:21, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Crafting Quests Hey Bow, Just stumbled upon a page that you might want to take a look at, lots of informations on crafting quests: http://www.aganazzar.com/HA/Vanguard/craftquests.txt Aradrin 17:23, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bow it's Piercing, gonna be clearing up Ranger related pages and added high level dungeon/gear guides. Looks like you got crafting covered :) What else needs doing? Hey Bow! Just wanted to say that the angry wiki migrated to a new location. It is now reachable at this address. Could you update the front page ? Aradrin 19:33, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bow, just wanted to say thanks for dropping me a line. I will try to find time to add more quality where I can (or quantity if I find something new to put in). Nice to see you here as have seen you in the game a few times too (you helped me before as Delreytu once on a quest!) Have a great weekend. Location maps Hello there, Fantastic work on the wiki - it looks amazing and is really growing into a valuable resource! I just wanted to let you know that I popped in briefly and added a Location template if you wanted to make use of it, as in the Go Train article. I've added most of the chunk maps for Isle of Dawn and Thestra too. Not sure if its helpful, but just wanted to let you know! Cheers, - Avaera3 [talk] 19:06, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Two questions if I may. (1) As you know, I recently re-wrote the page http://vanguard.wikia.com/wiki/Work_Order_Faction. Today I was just polishing it a little, adding a proper introduction. I wanted to change the title of the page from "Work Order Faction" to "Crafting Outposts - Work Order Faction Rewards", to reflect the content of the page referring to faction from just the crafting outposts, not from all work orders. However, I do not know how to change that title. Assuming you are happy with this, can someone do this for me please? Or tell me how I can do it? (2) More of a suggestion really. Work Orders are very important to crafters. Perhaps a link to the Work Orders page could be put directly from the main crafting index list on the main page? I know Telon Project has a link at that level, so perhaps an idea for here too? My next project is I am going to start work on the Crafting New Targonor society work orders and quests sections. Feanturi Silthilion 14:38, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Ah, well no problem. I expect to fire of a bunch of information concerning mobs, loot and spawns the coming few weeks/months :). Perhaps a bit of updates to quests. Ashreon 15:39, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I've given the Wardship Armor Guide a major overhaul. It should now provide you with all the basic details to attain the armor. Internal links are still missing, but that should be rectified this the coming days. Pretty sure it can be deleted off the To Do list :). --Ashreon 04:47, May 26, 2012 (UTC) You don't mind I start organizing some of all those category pages into.. well.. order so that they actually link to each other :)? --Ashreon 04:11, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Cool, 'cos I love to organize. I'll get around to do a bit of it once guild activities cool off a bit :). --Ashreon 03:09, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Bow, I managed to upload a recipe for Blacksmithing. I think it would be beneficial if you setup a template and I just filled it in. I don't have a lot of information about level required, etc. for each item. It's mainly just the jpg. I think i can find the level required from other websites. Also, what size should the jpg be? I can edit the jpgs to be any size and resolution. Currenlty they are 300 dpi and the sizes vary slightly. ```` Darknorse/Ezorak No problem. I figured there was no need for a game wiki to have a link to a religious order's page. :) Did I miss something? The response to my request was something about a religious link... Back to my original request. Can you setup a template for the blacksmith recipes? ThanksEzorak (talk) 15:53, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bowd, Trying to help a bit filling in the blanks on the crafting pages, let me know if I screw something up. Noticed this on the "Complementary Harvesting Skills" page: OutfittersEdit *Reaping / Skinning *Reaping / Quarrying (Tailor) *Reaping / Mining (Leatherworker) Shouldn't the primary for leatherworker be skinning? Billham Billham (talk) 15:00, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Billham (talk) 15:00, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Good morning Bowdacious! I just sent you an e-mail regarding making this wiki an official SOE wiki. I'm looking forward to your response! :)